Christopher Returns for good
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Christopher stays for good in season 1 during Christopher Returns
1. Chapter 1

Christopher Returns

Chapter 1  
Time Frame: After the big fight in the kitchen between Lorelai and Chris

''I think she'd take a combo she says holding his hands'' Lorelai says looking at Chris

'' thank you now come on Lore at least let me try then and let me have my shot at trying to be a good father please?'' he asks her

Ok try now can we please stop fighting and sit down and have a nice breakfast together and let's just wait for Rory to wake up ok?'' Lorelai asks him

''ok'' Chris says

They sit down at the table with their coffee's and Rory's bedroom door opens

'' hey good morning hun'' Lorelai says to her

''morning mom'' Rory says

''morning sweetie'' Chris says

''morning dad'' Rory says

Chris gets up to give Rory a kiss on the cheek then sits back down

Rory goes over to the counter to pour herself some cereal

''so hey guess what your dad's going to be staying here with us for a while'' Lorelai tells Rory

''No Way!'' Rory says

''Like moving in staying?'' she asks

''yup like moving in staying'' Chris tells her

Rory comes back over to the table and sits down

''aw so are like you two an item now?'' she asks her parents

''well sort of something like that we're going to try and work/try it out for a while and see if it works then if things are going good and it ends up working out we might think about getting together'' Lorelai tells her

''good I'm so glad and also happy for you guys that's great it's every kid's dream right parent's getting back together'' Rory smiles

''thank you hunnie that means a lot to us'' Chris thanks her

''yea it does sweeti'' Lorelai smiles

Rory continues to eat her breakfast and finishes it up

''ok I'm done she gets up to puts her bowl in the sink I'll see you guys later'' Rory tells her parents

Oh where ya going?'' Chris asks her

''oh to the library I promised Lane I would meet her there'' Rory smiles

''What but today's Saturday'' Chris sounds surprised and shocked

''yea I know but I have a lot of work to get done I like to get my weekend homework done and out of the way with so that way I can relax and hangout with you guys tonight maybe we can watch a movie or something''' Rory says

''ok have fun hun'' Lorelai says to her

Rory leaves the kitchen and goes to get ready

''she's a great kid Lore'' Chris tells Lorelai

''that she Is'' she smiles and sips her coffee


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Christopher Returns

Chapter 2

At the library Rory meets Lane outside

''Hey'' Lane says

''Hey'' Rory says

''you ok?'' Lane asks her

''yea I'm fine why?''Rory tells her

''you just look tired'' Lane tells her

''oh well yea I am a little bit I guess we got home late from Friday night dinner last night and I also didn't sleep well last night ready to go in?'' Rory asks her

''yea ok let's go'' Lane looks at her oddly

The girls go into the library and go to the study area and sit at a table across from one another

''hey what's wrong with you? She asks Rory quietly

''nothing... it's nothing'' Rory says

''Rory...'' she says concerned knowing that her best friend is lying she puts her hand on Rory's to comfort her

'' it's just my parent's are together or are going to get together and my dad is going to move in'' Rory tells her

''What!'' she says sort of loudly

''shh not so loud Lane'' she shushes Lane

''come on let go to Luke's and talk about this'' Lane says to her

''yea ok let's go'' Rory closes her book and puts it back in her backpack

The girls get up from their table and leave the library and go to Luke's


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Christopher Returns

At Luke's the girls walk in

''Hey Rory Hey Lane coffee?'' Luke asks them

''thanks Luke'' Rory says

The girls find a seat at a table and sit down

''so tell me how do you feel about this?'' Lane says to Rory

''I don't really know I mean I'm happy I guess it's all just sinking in right now I mean I guess if this is what is going to make mom happy then this is good I have always wanted my parent's to get together all these years and my mom has always loved my dad and my dad has always loved my mom and has always had the biggest fascination with her and I have always loved when he would come around'' Rory just looks at her

''well yea they were high school sweethearts'' Lane says to her

''they have known each other since they were 6'' Rory tells her

''really?'' Lane says like she shocked

''really'' Rory confirms

Luke over hears the girls convo and comes over to pour them coffee

''so do you think if this all works out that they will get married? Lane asks Rory

Rory gets quite and just shrugs her shoulders

''I don't know she says I mean maybe it would be nice yea'' Rory says to her

''so have you girls eating because you look like you haven't eating I'm making you pancakes on the house'' Luke tells the girls

''but I already ate breakfast'' Rory tells Luke

''Rory don't fight it and plus I haven't ate yet and I'm kind of hungry'' Lane tells her

Rory just smiles

''yea ok'' Rory just sips her coffee


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Christopher Returns

Chapter 4

Later that day Rory gets home  
''Hey I'm home'' Rory yells  
''Hey sweetie how was the library did you get all your studying done?'' Lorelai asks her  
''no not exactly'' Rory says  
''oh well what did you and Lane do?'' Lorelai asks her  
''oh you know just hung out at Luke's and got caught up it was nice having a best friend day ya know I feel like I haven't really seen/talked to Lane much since I started Chilton we still have a lot of cd catching up to do'' Rory says  
''aww that sounds good'' Lorelai says  
''yea it was good where's dad?'' Rory asks her  
''ah well he left a few minutes after you did he went up to Boston to get his things out of his apartment so he can move in here but don't worry he'll be back tonight come on let's go to the market to get supplies for our movie night'' Lorelai tells her  
''ok'' Rory nods  
The girls leave the house and go to Doose's to pick up junk good for their movie night as they walk towards the market the are talking  
''you know this is going to be our first movie night with dad?'' she tells Lorelai  
''yea I know'' Lorelai confirms  
''well that means we're going to have to teach him our movie night rules'' Rory says  
''yea I know we will'' Lorelai says  
''do you think he is going to be mad with all the junk food we are buying?'' Rory asks her  
''nah your dad is like me in the ways that we eat'' Lorelai tells her  
Rory laughs

''really?'' she asks her mom  
''yea really there's a lot of stuff that you don't know about us that I will tell you when you are 21'' Lorelai smiles as they walk into Doose's Market


End file.
